La última misión
by Columba Snape
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si envías a un mago calificado y frío a meterse de cabeza en medio de una sociedad muggle? --- Tomatazos, y demás, son bien recibidos como reviews n_n
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Todo personaje en esta historia pertenece, de más está decir, a J.K. Rowling, excepto un par que son míos, y que van a notar que no son de ella ;)

 ~~*~~

- ¿Te duele? – eso preguntaron sus ojos cansados y vivaces cuando lo observó.

- No.

Los ojos se cruzaron, y las miradas se amenazaron discretamente. Quería gritar del dolor, al sentir como mil y una agujas se clavan llenas de veneno en su piel; quería gemir de sufrimiento al notar como le ardía, como el calor punzante se expandía a todo su brazo, y a todo su cuerpo. Y la parálisis, fría, y muy conocida, se hacía acreedora de él, en su totalidad. La frialdad y el desinterés de sus ojos oscilaba lentamente en una danza de arrepentimiento y muerte.

- ¿Estás seguro?  
  
Tantas veces había preguntado lo mismo, durante la noche. Una de las peores, en vela, los ojos cansados, la piel exhausta, la mente aterrada. Se oían a lo lejos los escalofriantes aullidos de criaturas que aún no tenían nombre, aún vagaban lejos de la vista humana; sin embargo, los sonidos erizaban los cabellos, estremecían la piel, tensionaban los músculos. Era, más que nada, el miedo a lo que ocurría.

- Estoy seguro, Dumbledore. Estaré más seguro si no continúas preguntando lo mismo.

Silencio en la habitación, sólo roto por una nota trémula que les llegó desde la derecha del director. Sentado, casi estirado, sus manos juntas, sus ojos pensativos. Había hecho a un costado su pensadero cuando lo había visto llegar. Aún se arremolinaban en un lento mecer de las aguas inexistentes varios rostros, calabozos, rayos, y un par de cadenas, mezclados en sustancias plateadas que se resistían a juntarse definitivamente. Sus ojos claros siguieron la nota mientras se desplazaba en el vacío que ninguno de los dos respiraba en ese instante, y volvieron a posarse sobre ellos. Oscuros, esos túneles profundos ocultaban muchos, muchísimos secretos aún para él. Aún para él mismo. Veía en ellos el sufrimiento, la impotencia, la contrariedad, y a la vez la pequeña esperanza de vivir en paz algún día. En paz consigo mismo.

- Bueno... Bien, Severus, sabes cómo se están desenvolviendo los asuntos, y... bueno, al grano: Severus, tendrás que ir a vivir por un tiempo a un pueblo muggle.

- ¿Qué?

- Como lo oyes, Severus. En ese pueblo es la cede de los alegados a Voldemort de esta zona, tenemos que mantener vigilado el territorio. Lo sabes, llamaría a Sirius, pero... 

- ¡Nunca!  
  
- Entonces vas tú...  
  
- Dumbledore, yo...  
  
- No hay opción: Si no es Sirius, tendrás que ir.

  
Él se acordó de las féminas de la familia Dumbledore. El aludido sólo lo miró con algo de gracia a través de los cristales. Silencio tenso.

- Está bien, iré – accedió al fin de cuentas.

- En realidad eso ya lo sabía, estaba esperando que me dijeses cuando piensas partir.

Lo miró irónicamente. Casi no se parecía al Dumbledore que él había llegado a conocer, ese hombre que se reía de los problemas, y que iba de la mano con la tranquilidad aún en medio de las más fuertes tempestades. Esbozó un suave gesto de incredulidad.

Dumbledore lo observó expresivamente por segundos, asegurándose de que él viese directamente sus ojos, por encima de los anteojos. Snape guardó silencio al mantener la mirada naturalmente, y esperó hasta que el director la apartase. Así lo hizo Dumbledore después de un rato, tomó su varita, y comenzó a desenrollar un platino pensamiento de su cabeza, para tirarlo al pensadero. Se hundió en medio del remolino.  
  
- Mañana.


	2. Gritos e insomio

Disclamer: Todo personaje en esta historia pertenece, de más está decir, a J.K. Rowling, excepto un par que son míos, y que van a notar que no son de ella ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sólo un grito inundó la noche, y la volvió más pesada de lo habitual. Se incorporó, sudando como siempre, bajo su camisón de color inexpresivo, e intentó acomodarse el cabello, que se le adhería a la piel húmeda. Lo quitó varias veces, sin poderlo apartar totalmente, y desistió en su intento. Miró a la oscuridad casi absoluta, en la que ni sus manos podía encontrar, y suspiró. Aún las imágenes, de esa pesadilla continua, seguían dando vueltas en su mente, haciendo que incluso oír los desgarradores aullidos de la transformación del licántropo, acompañados esos cuernos clavados en el trasero, la túnica desgarrada y la adrenalina pura de encontrarse al filo de pasar toda una mortalidad aullando a cada luna llena, que toda esa pesadilla de burlas y maltratos, fuese sólo un ínfimo alfiler en un pajar inmenso de dolor y de muerte. La encrucijada de estrellas de su propia vida. Se dejó caer de nuevo entre las almohadas. Sin embargo, bien sabía que ya no volvería a dormir esa noche. Como todas las demás. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ No amaneció como debía. Prácticamente, se podría haber dicho que ni siquiera amaneció. Caminaba por los pasillos del gran castillo haciendo resonar sus pasos, en el ambiente vacío, callado, de lo que era Hogwarts durante el verano. Hacía un día o dos que todos los alumnos habían partido, y la gigantesca estructura se hallaba casi muerta, sin el dinamismo que solía caracterizarla. Aunque, a decir verdad, no le importaba demasiado. Lo esperaban en el Gran Salón, y hacia allí se dirigió. Debía comer algo antes de partir, se lo habían recomendado, y con razones. Se sintió bastante extraño al entrar, ya que todos los profesores que ya estaban desayunando levantaron la vista para mirarlo. No acostumbraba a llegar luego de todos ellos, y tanto él como esos ojos que lo atravesaban a preguntas lo sabían. Ignoró las inquietudes de esas miradas y simplemente fue a tomar asiento, como siempre, frío y serio. Comenzó a desayunar rápido, sin detenerse a sentirle el sabor a la comida y a lo que llenaba su taza. - Severus - lo llamó alguien, y él respondió levantando la mirada hacia la voz. Se encontró con un par de cristales que refulgían al encandilarse con la luz que entraba por los ventanales, y el techo. No contestó. Esperó a que siguiese hablando, mientras tomaba un rápido sorbo de lo que fuese que le habían servido. Parecía café muy cargado. - ¿Tienes tanto apetito? Siguió silencio luego de eso. No se había dado cuenta que ya todo su plato había sido vaciado. No respondió, tampoco. Simplemente, se levantó, acomodó la silla, y miró a un punto muy lejos de esos ojos azules. - Ya tengo que irme. Y no dijo más, mientras con unos pasos entraba y se perdía en los iluminados pasillos de lo que él consideraba su refugio. Hogwarts ya no era seguro, ni para todos, ni para él. Y por eso marchaba. Tenía una deuda pendiente. Saldarla quizás le devolviese parte de la vida que antes llevaban sus ojos, o que nunca llevaron, pero intentaban hacerlo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya se hacía de noche cuando ya había abandonado las visiones de verde naturaleza, al costado de su transporte. Sentado, recargado sobre una de sus manos, mirando por la ventana, él, Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones de la escuela Hogwarts, cabeza de Slytherin, el hombre de acero, serio, sarcástico, con aversión a todo menos a lo que le 'pertenecía', se sintió vacío otra vez. Y se sintió incómodo. Sabía que nadie iba a notarlo, no sólo porque estaba solo, sino por su extensa carrera de actor en las calles de la vida y la muerte, y su increíble control sobre las emociones que azotaban constantemente su cuerpo. Maldito tren a Londres. Estaba cansado, pero no osó dormirse. No quería volver a despertar gritando, y sudando como si estuviese en medio de un incendio, ni mucho menos quería sufrir por anticipado, otra vez. Esperó a que las estrellas apareciesen sobre el oscuro cielo, para unirlas y formar constelaciones, que repetía en voz baja. El tren no se detenía, y el vagón estaba totalmente vacío. Sólo él, en una esquina, miraba a las estrellas y a la Luna, dándose cuenta que era noche de Luna llena, y volviendo a escuchar los desgarradores aullidos de hacía tantos años. Hasta despierto su mente lo atormentaba, constantemente. Qué pesadilla. Se irguió de repente, y miró al techo. Su mano derecha jugueteaba en uno de sus bolsillos con un pequeño frasco de cristal, que parecía emanar frío al tacto. Sus ojos negros vagaron varias veces por el vagón que, aunque estaba totalmente iluminado, resultaba apagado a sus ojos. Jugó un ida y vuelta entre su deseo y su deber, y finalmente, su mano abandonó el frasco. Se juntó con la otra, a la altura de su regazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? Realmente no podía saberlo. Las pesadillas no tienen tiempos, sólo son largas, muy largas, pero siempre se cortan en un momento: en el de mayor sufrimiento, y tensión. Sin embargo, esa no se había detenido nunca, por más frenos que había intentado ponerle. Las aguas de un rápido son tan difíciles de controlar como el peso de la culpa. Mantuvo el silencio, durante horas, sin ni siquiera sentir el mínimo deseo de lanzar una palabra al aire. Estaba agotado de hablar, sin que nadie entendiese lo que realmente quería decir. Le hubiese gustado que por lo menos alguien, con sólo echar una mirada a sus ojos, hubiese entendido todas las cosas que escondía a través de esa delgada y a la vez gruesísima capa de frialdad, seriedad, y sarcasmo. Nadie, nadie, nunca. Silencio. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y pasó una figura envuelta en una capa negra de viaje. Ni lo miró, simplemente, atravesó el vagón mirando al frente, sin detenerse a observar nada. Las luces parecieron parpadear a su paso, como un mágico guiño de picardía. No se inmutó. Lo único que él puso apreciar con claridad fue una mata de cabellos castaños que parecían rozar hombros de la figura, despeinados, irregulares. De espaldas, con esa capa de densa tela, que parecía seda negra, nada se podía apreciar de su figura, siquiera saber a que sexo pertenecía. Parecía que esa era, justamente, la función del magnífico manto que caía desde sus hombros. Silencio cuando llegó. Silencio cuando se fue. Se quedó pensando un rato en la pasa de ese extraño. De alguna forma, había logrado sacudir su imperturbable temperamento. Sus ojos habían permanecido casi fijos en la puerta al otro extremo del vagón, sin moverse. ¿Era que acaso estaba esperando, de alguna forma, que esa extraña presencia volviese? ¿Para qué? Quizás para no sentirse tan solo. Como siempre. Nada más sucedió mientras la Luna brillaba y el Sol comenzó a sacarle espacio en la bóveda celeste. Unas horas más para la gigantesca metrópoli muggle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aquí dejo este capítulo. Es algo largo, y aún no dice nada especial; es que en realidad no pensaba continuar la historia, no sé, terminó no gustándome mucho la perspectiva, pero la seguiré, quizás me guste n_n.  
  
Sailorangi: Si, Severus viviendo como muggle suena extraño, pero es un tipo inteligente y se adapta fácil a cualquier cosa. Eso creo :P... Y bueno, este capítulo es mucho más largo que el otro ;). Ceywen: Gracias por el comentario, de hecho no iba a hacerlo; me es bastante difícil conseguir suficiente inspiración para escribir, y sólo me salen cosas así :P Bien malas :P Pero me gusta hacerlo n_n. 


End file.
